I Did NOT Mean to Say That
by Xycopathic
Summary: In which Chat Noir visits Marinette to find out what's wrong, and they both get a very special surprise... Rated T just in case, birthday present to Ladyofthebirds.


**Hey! It's Liv Maddics! I finally have an account! (I made it with Ladyofthebirds for any collabs we do, but I'm posting this special story here.)**

**This is a birthday present for Ladyofthebirds. It is DEFINITELY not my best work, mostly because I tried to do Marichat and I suck at Marichat, but whatever, it's the thought that counts, right? ;) Well anyways, enjoy!**

"You okay?"

Startled by the sudden voice, Marinette jumped and noticed Chat Noir had landed next to her on her balcony.

"What?"

"You," Chat frowned. "Are you okay? You seem… melancholy tonight."

Marinette smiled sadly. "Oh, that."

Chat furrowed his brow.

"Want to talk about it?"

Marinette started to shake her head, then paused, considering. Finally, she conceded.

"Fine, I'll... You know… yeah…"

"Yes?"

"I had my heart broken today," she blurted out. Gasping, she clapped a hand over her mouth. She hadn't meant to tell him! She knew Chat would think it was stupid - a fourteen year-old with a broken heart? Ridiculous! But he wasn't laughing, in fact, he didn't even look skeptical, he just looked sympathetic.

"Who was it?"

She closed her eyes, trying to find the courage.

"It was-" Clenching and unclenching her fists, she looked away from him, embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Kitty, but it's easier for me to not tell you. I'd feel less embarrassed." She looked back in time to see Chat nodding slowly.

"Okay."

Marinette turned away.

"You must think I'm pathetic," she whispered, tearing up in frustration. "I can't even tell you the truth." Chat shook his head, grabbing her shoulders.

"Marinette, I think you're amazing. I'd never find you pathetic, and I totally understand why you wouldn't tell me. If you're uncomfortable with telling me what happened, don't tell me. Just know… just know I'm here for you." A small smile crept onto Marinette's face as she thought about his words.

"Thanks Chat," she said softly, engulfing him in a hug. "I think… I think I'll tell you. What happened, that is." Straightening up, she looked him in the eyes. "As you know, I have a crush on… someone. He means the world to me, but sometimes I feel like he doesn't know I exist. At least, he doesn't know I exist as a love interest. Today… today he played a joke on me where he was pretending to be a statue, and… I… I confessed, basically. Even kissed him. Because I thought he was a statue!" Chat winced. That sounded similar to what Marinette did to him earlier, although her actions were as a joke, she had said. So she had had the same experience with her crush today?

"He then apologized, telling me it was a joke and he didn't mean for that to happen. And I believe him! He doesn't have a mean bone in his body," her voice suddenly turned dreamy. "He's the most amazing person to ever li-AH I mean, um, um, heh, so anyways, he told me that," Marinette tried to cover it up by continuing. Chat smiled.

_Marinette was so cute sometimes. _Realizing what just went through his brain, he frowned.

_Where did that come from? Marinette is cute?_

Shaking his head, he tuned back into the conversation.

"So anyways," Marinette was saying, "I told him it was a joke, and… he believed me. Then later he took me home in his car." Her face suddenly turned pained. "And I…" her eyes started tearing up again. Chat pulled her over to him, hugging her tightly.

"I'm sorry," she whispered in between sobs.

"It's fine," he assured. "Take as long as you need."

And so they sat there for a few minutes until Marinette was able to pull herself together.

"And… I was about to confess to him that it wasn't a joke, that I actually loved him, when he said something about the girl he loved. He never cared about me. I mean nothing to him in the romance department. I… he doesn't care about me." As Chat watched her sitting there, crying, he felt a sudden surge of anger. Whoever this boy was, he was so rude! He'd crushed her heart without a second thought! He narrowed his eyes, vowing to hunt whoever it was down and give them a stern talking to.

"Who… was it?" He heard himself ask. Marinette stiffened.

"It was… it was Adrien," she admitted. "Adrien Agreste." Chat paled.

"Adrien… hurt you? This much?" Marinette nodded. Chat couldn't believe it. How had he never known? How had he been so stupid to not notice that this amazing, beautiful girl had a crush on him? "Marinette has a crush on me," he whispered aloud in awe. Marinette jumped, staring at him in shock.

"What did you just say?" she asked. Chat, though it would've seemed impossible, got even paler.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry! I'll go now! Ah!" He quickly ran off the balcony, disappearing into the night. Marinette stared after him in shock.

"Chat Noir… is Adrien?"

* * *

"Plagg, what do I do?" Adrien sank into his bed, moaning. The little kwami just smirked.

"You've really messed up this time, kid," he laughed. "I've never seen such an interesting reveal." Adrien moaned.

"You're not helpful! I broke her heart, then listened to her tell me how I broke her heart, then told her she was telling the boy that broke her heart that a boy broke her heart and she'll never look at me again and I love her and can't deal with her-"

"Kid." Plagg was staring at him now in shock. "What did you just say?" Adrien thought back. He paled. (Again.)

"I… I love Marinette?"

Boy, he sure had a lot of thinking to do.

* * *

"Tikki, the love of my life is also my amazing partner who will hate me now and especially if we reveal he'll never like me and we'll never get married and have three kids and a hamster and-" Tikki shook her head at Marinette's wailing.

"Just go inside! I'm sure you can work it out." Sighing, Marinette stepped into the school building and bumped into… Adrien?

Great.

"Can we talk?" He asked nervously.

"I guess." He lead her into a nearby janitor's closet. Once inside, he turned to her.

"First, I'm so sorry for revealing my identity last night. You're not going to… tell anyone, are you?" Marinette shook her head.

"Of course not!" Adrien put his hand behind his neck.

"Also… I realized last night that… I think I have feelings for you." Marinette gasped. No way. It was too good to be true. Adrien continued. "But… the girl I said I loved… I love Ladybug, too, Marinette. And as much as I want to ask you out on a date-" Marinette squeaked. "As much as I want to, I can't devote myself completely to you, and that's not fair. So… I… I can't-" Marinette grabbed his hand, stopping him.

"Adrien, before I chicken out, I know your secret, can you keep mine?" Confused, he nodded. Marinette took a deep breath.

"Tikki, spots on." Adrien stood dumbstruck as the girl he wanted to ask out turned into the love of his life.

"I love you," he couldn't help but whisper. Smiling, Ladybug -Marinette!- stepped closer to him.

"I love you too," she declared. Too impatient, Adrien pulled her close and their lips connected. When they separated a few minutes later, Adrien was beaming with joy.

"Ladybug, Marinette, will you be my girlfriend?"

"I would be honored." And detransforming, she took his arm and led him out of the closet. They walked hand in hand into class, finally satisfied.

All was right.

**Aaaaaand cut. Okay, seriously, I hate this. But I wanted to give it to my dear friend anyways, so yeah um sorry for that piece of I don't even know what you just read. **

**Also, where did that Ladrien come from? WHERE DID IT COME FROM THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MARICHAT...**

**Lol bye y'all**


End file.
